Icy Dictator
Icy Dictator is a collaboration started by Josh-Son Of Hyperion. It's inspired by Blade's story The Arena. Icy Dictator took place in 2100, 42 years before The Running Man starts. It's an era where the demigods have basicalle overthrown the gods, and the demigods were ruled by this dictator named Shirato Fuuka, and the goddess Khione, who plunges the world into a colder than ice age, with the average temperature of the world had dropped into -40 degrees celsius (not to mention that now the equator has an average temperature of -22 degrees celsius). Shirato had ordered an arena duel somewhere in the city of Rome, and it appears that one tenth of rome had been turned into an arena. 10 contestants come every year to compete in this epicly amazing arena, and don't worry. It's not fight to the death. If you want to join then please leave a message in the talk page. Characters Evil Dictators Shirato Fuuka Khione Contestants Stephanie Cross Josh McLean Platina Kenny Gloom Lyra Duke Jake Jones Dallas Winston Hope Kevin Robson Andrea Sapphira Robson Melina McKidd Annabeth Chase All Slots are filled! Josh lUNAII.jpg|Josh McLean|link=Josh McLean Full scale Hope0.jpg|Hope Kevin Robson|link=Hope Kevin Robson (Icy Dictator) Andrea 0.jpg|Andrea Sapphira Robson|link=Andrea Sapphira Robson (Icy Dictator) Jil W.jpg|Jake Jones|link=Jake Jones Dallas WinstonW.png|Dallas Winston|link=Dallas Winston Melina McKidd2.png|Melina McKidd|link=Melina McKidd Platina.2.png|Platina|link=Platina Kenny Gloom aNIME.jpg|Kenny Gloom|link=Kenny Gloom Full Scale Lyra2.png|Lyra Duke|link=Lyra Duke Annabeth.jpg|Annabeth Chase|link=wikia:Annabeth Chase Stephanie Cross l.png|Stephanie Cross Arena Sections Section 1: Jungle Section 2: Water world Section 3: Aerial battles Section 4: Everfrozen Tundra Section 5: Open Arena Now, the arena changes overtime, which means that every battle, the arena setions will be different. Sometimes it can be raining, sometimes there can be various weather in the jungle from hot to cold. Shirato had banned the use of traps and boobytraps because she thinks it's unsportsmanlike and if anyone gets caught using traps, they will be sent straight to the freezing place where offenders will be placed inside a block of ice that is -30 degrees celsius. Magics are allowed. Gods/Goddesses and mortals are allowed to participate in this arena, since this is a free-for-all arena. All sections in the arena were covered with two layer of thick glass with a vacuum in the middle of the glasses in order to prevent any type of heat transfer. This ensures no outside temperature can interfere with the arena match. FYI, there's two arenas: In Rome, and in Mount Edna, and they are both separate arenas. For Rome, it's for demigods and just one god/goddess. For Mount Edna is where Monsters and gods, titans, protogenois fight, but once in every 2 years, they switch areas, and they use a special tunnel to transport them because the outside weather is very cold. So cold, in fact, that it's worse than the weather in the movie "The Day After Tomorrow". To make sure the contestants are not frozen to death each one of the contestants wears cloaks which are resistent to cold. Writers *Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Luke 12346 *JJRawesome Chapters Prologue - Josh Chapter 1 - Luke 12346 Chapter 2 - JJRawesome Chapter 3 - Josh Chapter 4 - Luke 12346 Chapter 5 - Josh Chapter 6 - Luke 12346 Chapter 7 - JJRawesome Chapter 8 - Josh Chapter 9 - Luke 12346 Chapter 10 - JJRawesome Chapter 11 - Josh Chapter 12 - Luke 12346 Chapter 13 - Josh Chapter 14 - Luke 12346 Chapter 15 - JJRawesome Chapter 16 - Josh Chapter 17 - Luke 12346 Chapter 18 - Josh Chapter 19 - Luke 12346 Chapter 20 - JJRawesome Chapter 21 - Josh Chapter 22 - Luke 12346 Chapter 23 - Josh Chapter 24 - Luke 12346 (WIP) Chapter 25 - Josh Chapter 26 - Luke 12346 Chapter 27 - Josh Chapter 28 - Luke 12346 Chapter 29 - Josh Chapter 30 - Luke 12346 Trivia Even though Hope and Andrea are really father and daughter in this universe they are actually brother and sister. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Collaboration Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Luke 12346 Category:JJRawesome Category:Icy Dictator